combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Boneyard Shotgun
The Boneyard Shotgun is a Holiday Variant of the M590 Military/R870. It was leaked as part of the "Restore" portion of Fusion Update. Being a a holiday-exclusive weapon, it is normally only available during the month of Halloween. Overview The Boneyard Shotgun vaguely resembles the shape of the M590 Military. This gun features a silver color, a skull on top of the receiver, a scythe attached to the bottom of its stock, and a short chain and small skull at the end of the barrel. The Boneyard Shotgun is a devastating weapon in close - medium range combat. The sheer raw power of this weapon is capable of 1 shot killing a full health player from as far as 10 meters away (from behind). A direct shot from the front at medium range almost always leaves the victim on red HP (< 31 HP), making this a 2 hit kill weapon (3 hits on high protective vests). The small spread of this weapon contributes to its long killing range. Variants The Boneyard Shotgun has two before reboot variants as the weapon was available for forging with two different weapon families when the forge system was still available. Events *It was sold for permanent duration during the Gunsmith Sale and the Day of the Undead for 16,915 NX. Trivia *This is the first Forgeable Halloween weapon variant to be released. *This is the second Holiday Variant released, while the first was the L96A1 Holiday Wolf. *The scythe near the handle is purely cosmetic. *According to Nexon's, it is a cosmetic holiday variant of the M590 Mariners. *Before the 10/18/12 Content Update, this shotgun was forgeable in the Gun Emporium with the M590 Military and 10 Replica Pallets. The update changed the forging recipe to an R870 and 7 Battery Pallets. *Players question about how R870 and Battery Pallets will yield this kind of weapon, since the Boneyard Shotgun doesn't have any electrical components, nor resemble the R870. *One can forge a permanent R870 into this weapon, making it possible to be in possession of a Boneyard Shotgun for PERMANENT duration. * This is currently the second most powerful pump action shotgun in the game after the M590 CQB Mariners . *There was a bug in CA BR in which this gun was given for 30 days if the player bought any of the three variants of the Guitar Gun series for permanent. It was not possible to extended or fast reload magazines. * Players were given 7 days of M590 Military and R870 (depending on the time) for every day they log in from 31/10 to 2/11 during the 2014 Halloween period to forge into the Boneyard Shotgun. Media boneyard shotgun draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Boneyard Shotgun. boneyard shotgun fire.gif|The firing animation of the Boneyard Shotgun. boneyard shotgun reload.gif|The reloading animation of the Boneyard Shotgun. boneyard shotgun sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Boneyard Shotgun. Boneyard Shotgun.jpg Combat-Arms 02p.jpg Combat-Arms 040.jpg Engine 2011-10-28 17-59-34-92.png Engine 2011-10-28 17-59-44-62.png Forging Boneyard Shotgun.jpg|Forging the Boneyard Shotgun. Category:Holiday Items Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:2011 Category:Forged Weapon Category:Gun Emporium Category:Gun Forging Category:Seasonal Items